GaLuWeek
by MadelineHatterReaperandMage
Summary: This is for GaLu week hope you guys like this. Sorry for grammar.
1. Selfies for Nakama and Love

I was avoiding Gajeel. The reason being was that I got drunk, which resulted in me kissing and confessing in my drunken stupor to Gajeel. Another problem is that it was actually true the only people who know are Gajeel, myself and Levy, whose the only one I confided in over the debacle. Levy understood my attraction because she herself had a thing for Gajeel though at some point she realized that he tended to treat her like she was fragile and that they weren't really meant for each other even if they did start to go out together. She keeps telling me that I need to talk to him about it. Something I truthfully wanted to avoid. Which is why even though I am taking a lacrama selfies with almost everyone in the guild I am avoiding him.

Every time I sit down at the bar I can feel his eyes on me and it makes me sit on edge, praying that he won't confront me on the whole fiasco. Levy continues to try and make me go and talk to him.

"You're going to have to talk to him at some point one way or another." She whispered in my ear.

"Not if I can do anything about it." We were trying our best to not try attention I did not need Mira's love crazy opinion. I set my face down on the cool bar and revisited what had got me into this mess.

I am not one to drink and usually even when Fairy Tail its one of it's crazy and random parties I stay away from the alcohol. So when Cana spiked the punch and everyone knew except me and Levy didn't think to tell me. One thing led to another and I ended up taking shots till I was very drunk.

My drunk self ended up following Gajeel outside when he left the party. Of course he knew I was following him and I was drunk, so when he turned around and questioned me why I am guessing he didn't expect drunk Lucy to kiss him. I also told him I liked him and then promptly passed out.

When I woke up this morning in my bed with a pounding headache and the events of the night before rushing back to me Levy was called immediately so I could explain.

I like Gajeel a lot, which is ironic because I have a few scars from when he beat me during the whole Phantom incident. I love that he is loyal and that he would sacrifice everything for his guild. I love that he has such a caring attitude with Lily. I like how he is confident. I groaned and banged my head onto the bar. I decided to finish taking selfies for my scrapbook of Fairy Tail.

I had taken ones with almost everyone. I was finishing taking some with Bixlow who was sitting near Gajeel who I thought I heard growl. When I looked in his direction he was glaring at Bixlow who was oblivious.

"Thanks Bix."

"Your welcome cosplay girl. " His creepy dolls echoed him as he walked away.

I turned and searched for my next picture partner and saw Lily sitting on one of the tables. I walked up to him "Lily, would you mind taking a selfie with me?"

He smiled "I would love to." I sat in one of the chairs and put him in my lap. I hugged him to my chest and snapped the photo both of us smiling broadly. I thanked Lily and went outside to take a photo outside the front of Fairy Tail. I was about to turn towards away from Fairy Tail when someone grabbed my shoulder and swung me. I looked up into red eyes my own eyes blown wide.

I pushed my myself out of Gajeel's grip and crossed my arms in front of my chest. I pushed the memories of last night and my feelings down. "W-what do you want Gajeel?" Cursing myself as my voice shook.

"I want to know why you are avoiding me Bunny Girl and not taking one of those stupid selfie things with me. I mean you even took one with Bixlow!" I clenched my teeth I didn't know if I should have been mad or happy that he didn't bring up what happened last night. He stood there glaring.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He was walking closer, but I stood my ground.

"Why are you avoiding me? I thought you liked me." His tone was teasing.

My eyes widened now he was at eye level and our noses were almost touching. I could feel his warm breath. I felt prick the corners of my eyes. "Hey, calm down I was just teasing" he ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

Here goes nothing I took a deep breath. "The problem is that I actually like you." I whispered, but I had no doubt he heard. He whipped his head around to stare at me it was his turn for his eyes widen.

"Like me... Why in the world would you like me I hurt you?" He asked, unable to believe what I was saying.

"I like your loyalty to people. I love your strength. " my volume was rising as I became frantic. "I like that you are so confident and kind, even if you don't show it to anyone accept Lily " I was screaming now. "I hate it because you have no reason to pay any attention to me or what I do. I am not strong. " I was frantic and I was silenced by his lips slamming into mine.

When we separated, I was gasping for air. "I have no idea why you like me. You are by far one of the strongest women in Fairy Tail. You are confident and were able to forgive me for what I did to you. Lucy I like you too and if you are alright with me I would like to be with you. I ain't good with feelings." I looked at him with wide eyes. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Can we take a photo?" I asked taking my lacrima phone out and set it up to take a photo. I stood in front of him and he put his arms around my waist. I smiled at the new comfort. I put my phone up and started to take the photo. In the split second he kissed me on the cheek. "Best selfie ever."

First day of Galu week. I am about to update Power of Betrayal in the morning. Love you all review, favorite, and follow.-Madeline H.R.M.


	2. Glasses (This one is short and sweet)

I am frustrated the reason being Gajeel. We have been dating for a few months and he is starting to get on my nerves. He refuses to read any of my stories. He has absolutely ignored my attempts.

Which has had him banned from cuddling with me which is something I have found Dragon slayers like. Since we started moving together after the first few nights Natsu was thrown violently from my bedroom window. Every time he tried to hug me, I escaped. It was starting to frustrate him, but not as near as frustrated as I am with him.

I went out to buy groceries and stop to buy some new books. I put my glasses on as I flipped through the pages. Someone tapped my shoulder I looked up from the book to see Levy.

"Hi."

"Hey Lucy what are you up to?" She asked and started to look on the shelves.

"I am trying to find a new book. Then head home to make dinner." I answered, I picked the book I was looking for off the shelf and took the one I had in my hand to the register bidding a goodbye to Levy.

I walked along the edge balancing and saying hello to the fishermen. When I got to the apartment and unlocked the door, I placed the groceries on the counter. We decided just to split the, rent on my apartment and repaint it. When I walked into the living room I didn't expect to see Gajeel asleep on the couch the thing that surprised me was that he had my story in his lap and glasses on his face. They were thin framed, simple, and black.

I took my lacrima and took a picture. I just figured out why he didn't read in front of me. He was embraced he had to read with glasses, but I thought it was cute and I had a thing for guys with glasses.

I poked him in the cheek and whispered his name. He woke with a start I put a hand on my hip and stared at him. "L-lucy?"

"I am guessing the reason you wouldn't read in front of me are those glasses." I said, smiling it is funny to see him flustered.

"So what if it is. " He was getting defensive. He took the glasses off and set him to his side. I smiled and walked towards him. I sat on the couch beside him and picked up the glasses.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed a lot of people have glasses and I don't care if it doesn't fit your image to wear them. Also, you should know I have a thing for guys and glasses." I put the glasses back onto his face and kissed him. When we moved apart, I snuggled closely to him and he picked up my story and started to read again.

"This is a pretty good story." I smiled even wider and closed my eyes.

_  
Day 2 this one was really rushed sorry for any huge grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy.- Madeline H.R.M.


	3. Bookstore

I own a small bookstore, even though I am in my early twenties, I inherited the store from my mother who loved to read. I spend a lot of my extra time away from the shop and in the shop doing my college classes.

The bookshop was simple, it has rows of shelves when you first walk in to your right there's the register and a couch. If you continue towards the back in the center of the store you will find comfortable chairs and couches. I enjoyed my shop it helped me pay for my college while also being surrounded by one of the things I enjoyed.

Lately, because of the existence of the store I have found the bane of my existence. He was a man close to my age he came in every other day and sat there it was starting to irritate me. Not because I didn't like his excessive piercings the reason was he had no manners. Our first interaction was me throwing a book at him and telling him to get his feet off my tables. He continued every other day after my lunch break and sat down on a couch or chair and sat there for about an hour.

Today was no different we were in the midst of another argument I was lucky that today was not as busy and I had two people near the back. "This is not a library and why are you always here?" I glared angrily at him meeting his eyes. He almost had me up against the counter my back almost touching the marble top. I had a book in my left hand and the other on my hip.

"I'll do whatever hell I want and I know this is not a library." He glared immediately at me trying to use his height to make me shrink back. I lifted my book and hit him on the top of his head with it.

"You won't whatever you want to and please do not act as if you are some big bad dude. From what I have witnessed you are a metal face jerk who has no understanding of manners. " I saw shock cross his face.

"You have some nerve to stand up to me." He said his lips becoming a smirk.

"Not really, I just don't like being told what to do. I have no tolerance people who don't know how to treat people." I smiled sarcastically, I had to admit he was hot and he at least liked books.

"What's your name Blondie?" He asked, finally standing up straight.

I laughed, "You should first introduce yourself and then we will see." I crossed my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow up at him.

"The name's Gajeel nice to meet you-

"Lucy, I believe I will probably still yell at you, but do you want to eat lunch with sometime?"

"That sounds alright."

Here you go another rushed one I had school which takes a large sum of writing time. ~Madeline H.R.M


	4. Truth or Dare

We decided to play Truth or Dare and playing it with Fairy Tail means we need rules. They were simple, but some people couldn't follow the rules (Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu). Sometimes I question why I love Gajeel.

I was questioning it, why we're playing this game in the first place. Why couldn't he follow simple rules? We were sitting around in a circle on the floor. I was sitting beside Levy and to my right was Gajeel whose head was in my lap. Some how I got dragged into being some part referee. There were simple rules.

1\. You can opt out of a dare or truth by switching to the other.

2\. You're not allowed to start fights

3\. Be partially appropriate

4\. Not aloud to continuously ask one person Truth or Dare.

They were easy rules and the only male who could follow them was Jet. Wendy finally had to leave out of embarrassment. I wished that Ezra was here to break up the fights. We had only been playing for 15 minutes l. The reason it was taking such a long time was that the boys had already gotten into a fight. We had finally calmed them down and I knew that the peace would not last.

I looked at Mira across from me, who smiled suspiciously. It was her turn and I knew I was her target. "Lucy truth or dare?" I knew the question was going to involve me and Gajeel who she couldn't get over that we are dating.

I smiled back, "You know me, I choose truth." Gajeel had turned so he could see my face. I had started to run my fingers through his hair finding it comforting.

"What do you like about Gajeel?" She asked eagerly I saw the other girls look at me with increased interest.

"I definitely don't like him for inability to follow rules." I said jokingly. I looked down at Gajeel who was glaring in the direction of Gray and Natsu who were snickering.

"Even after what he has done, I like his loyalty. I like his piercings and his hair. I like his ability to treat me like a woman, but he still understands that I can handle myself." I said smiling brightly and bending down to kiss him lightly.

"I have to admit that I didn't know how I would feel when I heard about you two dating, but I believe that you are both perfect for each other." Mira gushed.

"Whatever Mira." I smiled, "Gray your turn."

"Okay," he looked around the circle choosing a victim. "Narsu truth or dare?"

"Dare Ice princess."

"I dare you to strip into your boxers and sit in a tub of ice water." I groaned this wasn't going to end well.

"Hell no, Ice princess I am not a creepy exhibitionist like you. " I watched as Gray and Natsu started to argue, then fist fight, and then the magic started to fly. I looked down at Gajeel who I knew wanted to get into the action. Which would start to spread around the guild.

"Go ahead." I said as he got up his arm, turning into a metal pillar I stood up as well he went running into the chaos. Then he stopped, turned around and kissed me.

Even though he couldn't follow simple rules to play a game. He loved me and I loved him. He can be a pain in my ass, but I love the big idiot anyway.


	5. No!

"No!" I was in the restroom debating on climbing out the window.

"Come on!" Gajeel was banging on the door. "You said you trusted me."

"I do trust, but I refuse to wear that even if it was your last wish! Never again!" I yelled back I heard his knocking become louder as he tried to convince me.

I braced myself and jumped out of the window. I landed and broke into a sprint. Fairy Hills I had to work fast if I could get into the gates then the ruin that kept males from coming would stop Gajeel.

I dodged through alley ways and finally got to Fairy Hills I ran to Levy's and knocked on her. She opened the door, her hair in a wet towel. She looked at me shocked. She opened the door wider and let me. I collapsed onto the bed and took deep breaths.

"Are you okay Lucy?" She asked bringing me a cup of water. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Just peachy." I replied sarcastically. She sat beside me on the bed.

"What happened to you? You look like you ran all the way here." I sat up and faced.

"Actually, I did that and jumped out of my bathroom window."

"Why?"

"Gajeel wants me to wear the unspeakable to tonight's Costume Party." I said, shivering at the idea of that cursed suit.

"What is it?" She asked me in interest.

"The bunny suit. A week ago he asked me to trust him when I asked him to pick my costume and I pick his. So about" I looked at my watch, it was 1:00pm. "4 hours ago, he showed up with the bunny suit and told me that it was my costume so I have spent most of the morning throwing things at him and half of it in my bathroom."

I could see Levy trying not to laugh at my predicament. I glared at her, "I'm sorry Lucy just it is funny." She said finally letting the laughter seep out.

"Whatever." I pulled out Virgo's key and summoned her to bring my make up from my room. "I will not be in that costume. I am going to think of a better idea."

"Here you go Hime. Punishment now." Virgo handed my make up. I rolled my eyes, ignoring her last comment.

"Virgo can you get the other spirits together and pick a costume. Something amazing and nothing related to a bunny. Also, I want something that is not relieving, but gorgeous. I want to be a fairy." I asked her smiling happily.

"Yes Hime." Virgo disappeared, I knew it would take her and the other a while before they would be able to help me.

"Can I use your mirror?" I asked smiling. She smiled back towards me.

"Of course. Could you help with my makeup as well? I am being a witch." She asked me happily.

"Yes." I went to her bathroom.

After 3 hours

I finished my make-up, my eye shadow purple, blue, and black. Wings spreading from the corners of my eyes. 3 jewels dotted under my eyes. Blue lipstick covered my lips. Light blue glittered paint covered my collarbone to my cheekbones highlighting my skin.

I called out Cancer to put my hair into a messy bun. I had him braid purple, blue, black flowers into with painting a few strands in the same colors. Cancer had done it with utmost care. I had gotten my dress and slipped it on it was blue and looks as if it was feathers it was tight and reached mid thigh. The top was a jagged V-neck it was strapless it fitted like a second skin, making it look as if the feathers wear my own skin. I did not have shoes, but delicate black vines that were jeweled the wrapped down from where the dress ended and stopped right between my toes. They were attached to a clear platform so I would not walk on the ground my arms were also wrapped in the vines the came from the shoulders down wrapping around my index finger. The finishing touch where the set of wings that attached to my skin where the dress opened up in the back and the dress had a tail that was stiff that was a half of a foot long.

I turned to the side the dress was beautiful. The wings were magic and flapped in synchronization to my own heart beat. I had already done Levy's make up and she was waiting outside of the bathroom to see me.

I stepped out and waited to see her reaction. "Lucy, you look beautiful." Her witches hat almost falling off her head as went to hug me.

"You think? Not too much?" I asked nervously.

"Not at all." She was examining everything, but was finding my wings and my tail the most interesting.

I loved my spirits so much and thanked them once again for all they did for me. "Do you think we should go. I had Loke check and Gajeel is already at the guild the party starts in 15 minutes." Levy agreed and we gathered the few little things we needed for the party. I grabbed a cloak to hide my hair and costume.

Then we were off when we arrived at the doors to Fairy Tail the guild was already full of energy. I braced myself and walked through the doors. No one had noticed me yet.I looked at Levy and she nodded her head urging me to take off my cloak. I grabbed it and tore it off.

I saw as slowly people started to stare at me. Erza came up to me and hugged me. She held me at arm's length. "You look beautiful. Just like what a fairy should be."

"You look beautiful too." I answered, I was looking for Gajeel. I spotted him in the corner his wolf ear pinned to his hair. He was staring at me with love. I skilled and waved him over when he got to me he hugged me being careful of my wings.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you Lucy." I breathed in his scent and listened to his heart beat.

"I love you too and I am a little bit sorry for running, but you shouldn't have tried to make me wear that suit." I said as I stepped back and smoothed out my dress

I know thay was a few day late, but here you go. I have no school to days so I will be writing today. Favorite, Follow, and Reviews my hatters. ~Madeline H.R.M.


End file.
